


El Plomero

by DAMOCLES



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Male Slash, Stony - Freeform, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAMOCLES/pseuds/DAMOCLES
Summary: Una pequeña confusión y por los azares del destino puede llegar a ser lo que necesitas para encontrar ese algo especial . Se dice que todo sucede por una razón , el momento es ahora.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer trabajo que subo a esta plataforma, espero no sea tan horrible.

Steven Grant Rogers un muchacho de tez clara , cabello rubio corto , ojos azules con pequeños detalles verdes.  
Graduado en artes plásticas , adora pintar desde niño , cualidad que fue gratamente recibida por sus padres Joseph y Sara Rogers , lamentablemente su amado padre murió cuando Steve apenas tenía 11 años , una gran perdida para la familia, pero nada que una madre tan activa y amorosa como Sara junto James Buchanan Barnes no pudieran remediar. Habían perdido a Joseph, pero su amor y así mismo, sus enseñanzas como el respeto , la dignidad , la perseverancia, no serían olvidadas.  
Es así , a la edad de 25 años que los recuerdos de su padre lo acompañan para bien, como en cada paso en su vida. Alentándolo a seguir sus sueños. 

 

 

 

 

"Hace una semana me mude a un nuevo departamento , estaba sumamente emocionado ya que era la primera vez que viviría solo , antes vivía con mi madre Sara y luego en la universidad compartí lugar con mi amigo de la infancia Bucky ...  
Por fin un lugar para mi , pero entre la mudanza ,el traslado de los servicios , estuve tres días sin tener agua potable , no pude conocer a ni uno de mis vecinos , tal vez aquí no tengan esas viejas costumbres".

 

Una mañana Steve realiza un balance mental sobre la mudanza , no tuvo mayores contratiempos se dice a si mismo dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro mientras frota de manera lenta la piel expuesta en su frente con dos dedos de la mano derecha "el único problema es ese molesto ruido, el continuo goteo esta a punto de volverme loco" .El muchacho tiene una personalidad calmada, pero dos días con ese sonido puede hacer perder los estribos hasta al tranquilo chico de Brooklyn. 

Ese mismo día Steve habló con la inmobiliaria para informar del problema en su departamento, era algo pequeño, pero entre la desesperación del sonido constante de agua gotear y ni mencionar el próximo recibo de agua , le costaría una fortuna.  
Mencionaron que un plomero iría lo más pronto posible , pero que el mismo podría tardar hasta tres días ya que era una sola persona la encargada del mantenimiento debido a la seguridad del edificio . Casi azota su cabeza contra la pared cuando colgó la llamada desde su celular y mientras subía por las escaleras del edificio divisa a un hombre que según el tiene todo el aspecto de ser plomero, así que , sin recapacitar decide abordar al extraño.

 

Un hombre de cabello castaño vestido con un pantalón negro deportivo, una musculosa blanca que se pega al abdomen dejando ver el buen estado atlético del mismo y finalmente con un cinturón porta herramientas en su cadera . Se encuentra cerca de la puerta del ascensor , con un destornillador en mano , ajustando el tablero de luces del pasillo , esta concentrado en su "trabajo" por lo tanto cuando un chico rubio de pronto le habla lo dejo desconcertado . 

— Hola.  
Saludo el joven rubio con un tono bastante efusivo , seguramente no pasara de los veintitrés años se dijo el castaño. 

—Hola...  
Contesto con renuencia , el muchacho de cabellera rubia , orbes azules, no le es familiar y supuestamente, es el dueño del edificio, dueño de nombre ya que su asistente Virgina Potts alias Pepper se encarga de todo el ámbito burocrático y financiero . 

 

— Me mude al cuarto 3G.  
El rubio señalo el cuarto al final del pasillo a la derecha si toma en cuenta la salida del ascensor , con una sonrisa y actitud muy animada, digna de alguna portada de revistas de esas donde las mujeres ven a sus idols.

— ¿Ah.... mucho gusto ?.  
el tono de voz usado por el hombre expreso el desconcierto y la incomodidad del momento , estaba a costumbrado a ser abordado por hombres y mujeres , no así , en la seguridad de su hogar , aunque la intromisión del rubio no tenia esa intención, 

—¿Podrías venir a mi cuarto conmigo ?

— ¿Que ?... 

— Si puedes venir a mi cuarto hoy ...es por el grifo en la cocina , esta goteando desde hace unos días y ... "¿acaso dije algo malo ?"  
pensó para si , el rostro del castaño se mostraba contrariado de cierta manera, como si no entendiera de lo que hablaba.

 

—Claro , ahí estaré

 

—¡Genial, nos vemos pronto y gracias! 

Los orbes marrones del castaño observaron al sexy rubio caminar hacia su departamento, aún con el destornillador en mano no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa por la situación , el chico creía que era un plomero, no era extraño si se ponía a pensar en ello , sabe que tiene un aspecto que va desde mecánico hasta fontanero.  
"Pero más sexy que cualquier mecánico del mundo"  
Estando fuera del radar se permitió sonreír , esa misma sonrisa no abandono su rostro mientas seguía atendiendo el panel en el que antes estaba trabajando , al terminar de atornillar abandono el pasillo revestido volvió a su propio departamento en busca de las herramientas que podría necesitar y cumplir su papel de "plomero".


	2. Confusiones aclaradas

Pasaron veinte minutos luego del encuentro en el pasillo con el rubio y ahora en su propio departamento , el castaño tenía listo la caja de herramientas, cambio su ropa , colocándose una camisa de color rojo sobre la musculosa blanca , observó su cuerpo en el espejo pensando en la extraña pero grata situación , no es su trabajo , pero vamos .. ¿quién se perdería de ir a la casa del sexy chico nuevo ? , pero la verdadera razón era simplemente por ayudar y si el podía hacer algo por el joven , no sería malo . Salió de su departamento escuchando el sonido de la cerradura trabando la puerta , camino alrededor de unos quince metros ,dejo salir un suspiro antes de tocar la puerta del nuevo vecino.

Toc , Toc , Toc

La puerta del departamento 3G fue abierta por Steve , sonriendo a quién sería su "salvador" e invitándolo a pasar , lo llevo rápidamente a la zona de la cocina donde se escucha el típico ruido de pequeñas gotas cayendo de manera continua . El rubio le dio lugar al que el consideraba el plomero , recostando su bien trabajado cuerpo sobre una esquina observando al castaño que sin muchos tapujos comenzó su trabajo , es así que pasaron quince minutos donde tony desarmo la canilla , limpio el pequeño filtro , cambio el pequeño aro de hule negro y se dispuso a volver a armarla .  
No tuvo tiempo de inspeccionar el departamento del rubio , pero a simple vista todo estaba bastante ordenado para ser alguien que se acaba de mudar , eso contradice mucho con el ya que aún tiene cajas sin abrir de su propia mudanza hace ya... ¿diez años tal ves ? , estos pensamientos rondaban la mente de Tony mientras sus manos cumplían con su trabajo.

—Ya casi ... 

—Eso es genial.

— Solamente necesita un ajuste y...

El castaño no pudo terminar emitir otra palabra ya que debido a la presión que genero volver a colocar la canilla para ajustarla , un flujo de agua fue despedido abruptamente , mojando así el rostro de Tony y parte de su pecho , generando que el chico rubio riera de buena gana.

—Disculpa..... no fue gracioso ... no ... claro que no

Steve no parece arrepentido , quiere ocultar su risa pero no puede , como pago por su impertinente risa , Tony se quita la camisa roja para secar su rostro y se la avienta directo a la cara , el rubio aún riendo recibe la prende sosteniéndola en sus brazos .  
El castaño niega con su cabeza y saca una llave de color plateada , para ajustar y terminar por fin el trabajo , asegurándose de que el grifo no goteara nuevamente , satisfecho con el resultado se dispuso a guardar sus herramientas , una vez que se cercioro de no olvidar nada se dispuso a salir del departamento , abrió el mismo la puerta para su salida y el rubio saco un par de billetes que el castaño observo por un segundo antes de sonreír y hablar .

 

—No , descuida , fue gratis ... Si necesitas algo más , vivo al fondo en el 7G 

Y así dejando una muy buena impresión , el castaño se despidió del rubio , tomando rumbo a su propio hogar.

Casi al instante volvieron a tocar la puerta del rubio del 3G , el mismo pensó que tal vez el plomero haya olvidado algo , grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a un chico de tez morena con una prominente barba se presentara como el plomero ... entonces Steve se dio cuenta , por eso el castaño vive en el departamento 7G , es un inquilino y no un plomero.

 

Esa misma tarde Steve llevando en mano una botella de vino , vestido con una camisa azul , tratando de amenguar su vergüenza antes de tocar la puerta y pedir disculpas .

"Vamos Steve.... le debes una disculpa" 

Se dijo mentalmente , parado frente a la puerta que dice 7G , por fin se armo de valor y llevo su mano a la puerta para dejar tímidos toques en ella , diez segundos que se le antojaron minutos hasta que el castaño abrió -

—Hola  
saludo el castaño dejando ver una agradable sonrisa , preguntándose si su vecino le volvería a pedir arreglar algo en su departamento o viene a pedirle salir en una cita y no tal ves casarse en verano . "Okey Stark , controla tu imaginación y nota mental , no ver más novelas con pepper"

—Hola.... lo lamento tanto , ni siquiera te pregunte si eras el plomero y yo... solo te obligue a venir a mi casa , ni siquiera me dejaste pagarte , en verdad lamento lo que hice.

Steve prefirió acortar la charla directo al punto , en cambio Tony dejo escuchar su risa al verse descubierto tan pronto.Debía preguntarle por que no rechazo su pedido , cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

— Por que ? 

—Por que quise ayudarte , tenía tiempo libre y.. "eres jodidamente sexy"

Esa ultima parte la reservo para el mismo, no quería que el rubio huyera despavorido por tener a un hombre de casi treinta años tras su cara bonita.

—Quería agradecerte y te traje esto..... - el rubio , aún con la vergüenza por toda la situación , estiro su mano derecha hacia el castaño tratando de entregarle una botella de vina tinto – Es vino tinto..... para fiestas ....

— Qué tal si lo bebemos juntos , esta noche ? 

Tony no perdería esta oportunidad , una cita con su sexy vecino rubio , nada malo sale de arriesgarse un poco . Esta seguro que el rubio aceptara, parte por la culpa , pero luego cambiaría de parecer.  
—A las ocho te parece ?

—Eh... Claro ! 

Estaba a punto de girar su cuerpo en dirección a su departamento y salir corriendo. Pero el castaño le dijo que esperara , acercándose con la mano libre para acomodar el cuello de la camisa azul del rubio.

—Mucho mejor ... nos vemos a las ocho.

Tony sonrió cuando deslizo un par de dedos por la tela y mostró una sonrisa aún mayor al ver el rostro confundido del rubio, pero no solo vio confusión , ese leve tono rojizo en las blancas mejillas le dijo mientras se despedía de Steve , que tal ves no sería mala idea intentar seducir al muchacho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y otro capítulo más


End file.
